Black & White
by ShadowWolf181
Summary: Satoshi Hiwatari discovers a young boy wrapped in nothing but ribbons discarded on a trash heap... Not good with summaries. Please read. WARNING: YAOI DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ Everyone else... ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Satoshi Hiwatari inhaled deeply, wishing he was home in a warm bed, rather than out here on a cold night. Yet, another tiring day of school and work. Satoshi wasn't sure how much longer he could maintain his hectic schedule. Every day he felt more exhausted than the next. Maybe he just needed a break, a short vacation to get rid of any stress.

Twelve minutes later, his residence came into view, the front porch light illuminating a small black ball of fur he knew to be his cat. Satoshi recognized a red Corvette that was his father's. He wouldn't be home, out with coworkers at some dive bar somewhere, probably not returning until late. Satoshi didn't care.

"Goddamit." Satoshi swore underneath his breath as his foot stumbled over a foreign object. Turning to confront whatever had assaulted his sense of balance, he gasped in realization of a stark naked, unconscious adolescent as being the perpetrator. Satoshi knelt cautiously beside the body, placing two nimble fingers on the boy's neck. There was a pulse, subtle and slow, but there all the same. Satoshi analyzed the body meticulously, steel-blue eyes wide with awe.

His entire body was riddled with bruises and… bite marks. Violet serpentine ribbons twisted around the body loosely, as if someone wrapped him unenthusiastically. The colorful material sharply contrasted with the boy's crimson hair, its spikey tufts pointing haphazardly in every direction. It was obvious this boy was just dumped and abandoned on the trash heap that supported his weight. _Why would anyone abandon this kid? I can't leave him here. _Satoshi half-heartedly debated whether to admit this kid into a hospital, or let him rest at his home. Either way, his scruples wouldn't allow him to walk away; not with a clean conscience anyway.

Satoshi heaved a sigh and gazed at the mass that slept soundlessly under the sheets. He was heavier than he appeared. Satoshi had bothered to dress the poor boy in some old pajamas that adorned tiny multicolored trains his Machiavellian father had bought for him last Christmas. Satoshi took them reluctantly, grumbling a "Thanks", wondering if his father realized he wasn't a child anymore. Surprisingly, they looked better on this boy than they did on him, much to his satisfaction.

For the thousandth time, Satoshi was relieved by his father's absence. Their relationship made him conjure up a suspect that was under the constant, suspicious eye of a private investigator; every interrogation disguised as "harmless" questions, every argument pretending to be a "debate", every greeting really another obscured meaning. They could never have a normal father/son relationship, its possibility completely vanquished. Satoshi had quit concerning himself with such trivial matters years ago.

"Ah…" Satoshi flinched, snapped out of his reminiscing by a low murmur coming from the sleeping mass. _He is really cute. _Satoshi noticed as he inched closer, the red haired boy's dainty but succulent lips, so enticing. _I wonder how many girls have kissed those lips. _His skin, a creamy-white, was smooth and pleasant to the stroke. As he leaned in further, their mouths almost touching, the sweet aroma of flowers and chocolate wafted gently into his nostrils, tickling them. If he didn't know any better, he'd think it was a life-sized china doll he'd been venerating.

Satoshi drew back as the unknown figure began to squirm and groan. _He's waking up… Well, it's about time. _The red haired boy sat upright and rubbed the weary haze from his eyes. Satoshi was taken aback, unprepared to look into the equally crimson eyes that stared straight at him. He watched as the boy blinked his eyes a few more times, as if he was unsure whether he was awake or still asleep. He examined his surroundings with bemused interest.

"Um, w-who are you? Where is this place?"

"My name is Satoshi Hiwatari. And you're in my house. I brought you here to rest after I saved you from being part of the trash. I have some questions to ask you… but I guess I should ask your name first, before I get ahead of myself."

"It's Daisuke. Daisuke Niwa," said the red head. Satoshi narrowed his eyes in deep thought. _Daisuke Niwa… Why do I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before? _Satoshi gasped and his steel-blue eyes lit up, a sudden recollection whizzing through his mind at lightening speed. It was all over the papers and news channels: a young boy named Daisuke, age sixteen, had gone missing for three months. There was no evidence, not even the slightest idea as to who took him or where'd he disappeared. Though, the Niwa family would pay a handsome reward of $500,000 to anyone for his return. It just so happened that Daisuke was also one of Satoshi's classmates. Where had he been for three months? What exactly happened during that time period? _And with whom? _Satoshi remembered the bruises and bite marks.

"What were you doing in the trash? Who put you there?"

"I, I don't know," Daisuke said, placing a hand on his pulsating temple. A headache was starting to develop. Satoshi ambled over to the bathroom and produced two Tylenol pills and a glass of cold water, which Daisuke gulped down graciously. His throat felt dehydrated and on fire.

"Do you remember anything at all?" asked Satoshi, feeling Daisuke's forehead. _He has a fever. _Daisuke's entire body shook, the cold and heat battling for dominance. Daisuke's attempts to recall his whereabouts during the previous three months were nothing but monochrome blurs and iridescent flashes. He felt dizzy, the threat of fainting looming even nearer.

"I… I don't feel so well…," he muttered.

"I know. You have a fever. You should rest some more," Satoshi demanded, drawing the blankets above Daisuke's chest. He nodded in acceptance as Daisuke thanked him, and waited until he fell asleep before closing the bedroom door behind him.

Night had fallen upon them. Stars, the natural beacons of light, glimmered in the sky. They were so beautiful. There was something about natural beauty that was so captivating. And to think one of those things of beauty happened to be the red haired boy that occupied his bed.

Satoshi leaned against the sink counter in the kitchen, gradually drinking a glass of chocolate milk, pondering what he felt should've been a simple decision. He didn't want to be involved anymore than what he already was, but that expression… those distant and pleading red eyes. Satoshi couldn't just leave him like that. He no longer cared about what happened or where he had been, only his sudden, unyielding desire to protect Daisuke. And whatever menace would dare threaten their peace, he'd obliterate it.

Satoshi ran a hand through his smoky-blue hair and exhaled sharply. _I don't know why I'm being so protective of him, all of a sudden. I just met him. But then… does it really matter? _As he sauntered towards the stairs to check on his guest, the familiar _click_ of a drunken man trying to unlock the front door resonated to his ears. Satoshi's father came waltzing into the living room with a six-pack of beer in hand. At least he didn't have a mysterious woman clinging to his chest this time. When that happened the partying usually wouldn't end until 4pm the next morning. And his father would once again depart for work, leaving Satoshi to clean up his mess. He was sick and tired of his predictable behavior.

"Satoshi… Hey there, son. You're still up?"

"Ah, yeah." _At least he doesn't seem that drunk. _

"How'd your day go?" he asked, tripping over Dark's food bowl, sending cat food pellets spilling onto the carpet. He swore under his breath and languorously ambled up the stairs, discarding shoes and articles of clothing Satoshi knew were meant for the dirty laundry. Sighing, he followed distantly behind his father. Even from that distance, the aroma of women's perfume and strong alcohol drifted in his nostrils, burning.

"It's fine," replied Satoshi. "Uh, Father… a friend of mine is staying over for the night."

"Is that so?" asked his father, diving onto the bed. He scratched the lower half of his exposed stomach and belched in response. Satoshi grimaced, scrunching his nose in disgust at his father's blunt, inappropriate manners. _How the hell did I end up with a man like this? _

"Yeah. Did you want to meet him?" Satoshi asked, already knowing the answer. His father was hardly interested in his social life or his life in general for that matter.

His father raised a hand idly and muttered a "Maybe later," asking Satoshi to close the door on his way out. He obeyed without protest, and gratefully retired to his room to check on Daisuke. He was still sound asleep, his snores calm and almost inaudible. Satoshi didn't bother changing into sleep wear, too exhausted, and slipped off his shoes and climbed next to Daisuke. Blackness took over as he drifted into blissful unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to Satoshi's room flew open to reveal his father standing in the threshold. He had taken a shower that morning and smelled of fresh soap and Axe body spray.

"Okay, Satoshi. I'm off then. Don't expect me home until late. And make sure you watch whatever you're cooking if you have to use the stove. I don't want another incident like last time," his father said, fixing and unfixing his tie until it met his satisfaction.

Satoshi had been sprawled out on his bed and lifted his head at an awkward angle to look at his father for a change. He wore the posh charcoal suit with an immaculate white shirt and black tie underneath that he usually reserved for important executive meetings or "special" dates with beautiful women that would have been out of any man's league, except his. Knowing his father, he'd say it was the latter.

"Yeah, whatever," Satoshi said, nonchalantly, completely disregarding his father's last statement. It's not like he meant to nearly burn the house down. It was just an unfortunate accident. That's all. If he paid any attention to how hard he actually worked, the demanding schedule of maintaining grades no lower than an A minus and working two jobs while finding time to execute house chores, he would have realized that Satoshi fell asleep from exhaustion and not deliberate neglect. He needed a break from it all.

Satoshi waited until the front door locked shut, the revving of his father's red Corvette as it drove off, before answering the sky-blue vibrating cell phone that reverberated on the surface of his study desk, the Caller ID flashing Daisuke's name in bold letters.

"I thought you'd never call back. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wondering if you wanted to… oh, I don't know… hang out or something. You can even sleep over. If you want to, that is. I asked my mom and she said it'd be perfectly okay. Actually, I think she just likes seeing your "precious" face," said Daisuke, laughing on the other end.

"Um… I don't know. I was supposed to start studying for the final exams today. Not to mention I'm kind of tired. Been a long week, you know?"

"Oh, come on! The final exams aren't till _two weeks _from now. More than enough time to study. Besides, that's all I ever see you do. I'm beginning to wonder if you ever have any free time to yourself. And you can sleep all you want over here. I'm not looking to be entertained. Not to mention my mom cooked a big meal just for you, so you have to come!"

Damn that Daisuke. Satoshi could tell he was nervous; he'd been chuckling the whole time. It wasn't fair. If only he knew how overwhelming that affable laugh of his was, how every time he heard that sweet voice it made him melt with insatiable desire. He was weak and powerless against those crimson eyes that beckoned like lustful, blazing beacons of flames. Satoshi sighed deeply in utter defeat, bending over to Daisuke's persistence of a sleepover.

Satoshi released the lock around one of the wheels of his bike, allowing the thick chains to fall with a harmonious _chink! _He had not made use of it in a long while, preferring to walk, and its presence was convenient now, the refreshing cool summer breeze rejuvenating every aching bone of his body. Daisuke did not live too far, just a few blocks away, but evening drew nearer and he wanted to get there before darkness enveloped the peaceful neighborhood.

How long has it been since he found Daisuke? Two, three months? Time passed so quickly, but it felt more like a year. He tried to help his classmate the best way, and only way, he knew. Attempting to make Daisuke recall anything that could possibly move the investigating detectives assigned to his case on the right path was futile; he only brought to light what he could, or perhaps-what Satoshi truly believed-what he wanted them to be aware of. Satoshi always had an irksome sense that Daisuke was concealing something, an important piece of information.

_It could have something to do with those bite marks. No… some of them had the appearance of injection marks. A special drug must've been administered to make him forget. _

Just the thought of someone hurting an innocent, cute child caused a harsh, painful heat to amplify in his chest with a raw scorching rage. It had been months since the return of Daisuke to his family, the parents offering the $500,000 reward in exchange for locating their son. But Satoshi refused. He had no interest in money upon seeing the red haired boy. Being granted access to Daisuke's bedroom whenever he desired was payment in itself, an irreplaceable one at that.

Daisuke Niwa waited impatiently for the arrival of the smoky-blue haired guest, grateful for the cool breeze that drafted through the balcony entrance to soothe his warm flesh. He was nervous, chewing a thumbnail with apprehension, deep in contemplation. Satoshi had visited the house many times before—keeping tabs on him seemed to be a part of his hobbies now.

_But he's not just visiting. This time he's actually staying the night… He really agreed to sleep over. I've wanted this for a long time, right? Then why am I so jittery?_

"Thinking again, are you?"

Daisuke gasped and jolted around to confront the source of the inquiry, inhaling sharply as he met a pair of intensely focused steel-blue eyes. He was so far gone in contemplation that he didn't take note of the figure leaning against the threshold. "S-Satoshi, you're h-here," he stammered, regaining some composure. Satoshi merely chuckled at Daisuke's obvious unexpected surprise, and sauntered so close they almost touched chests. In his feeble attempt, Daisuke instinctively took a step back in self-preservation, but Satoshi kept mending the gap by advancing. Daisuke released a soft grunt as a wall connected with his backside.

"Of course I'm here. You invited me. Remember?" An inane smirk smothered Satoshi's face, realizing with triumphant pleasure that Daisuke was quivering, his tiny smile fading with each word that produced in a sing-song manner from his mouth. _I'm so glad I gave in to this. God, I can't help myself anymore. _A few minutes passed before Daisuke could speak. God, he was so unsettled.

"Um… You wanna play a game?" he asked innocently, trying to change the threatening atmosphere. A small yelp escaped his lips as both of his slender arms where forcefully pinned by Satoshi above his head, the applied pressure causing him to squirm and clench his teeth in pain. His breathing rate raced as his companion scooted in closer, just mere inches from his face.

"I thought we'd play… a "special" game this time," Satoshi whispered, temptingly near Daisuke's ear. His steel-blue eyes gazed at him with an ominously seductive stare, their message well-known without words. Before he could speak in protest, Satoshi permitted his wet tongue to glide up Daisuke's smooth, creamy-white neck, coating it in saliva and trail its outline with slow pecking kisses. He took a delicate earlobe between his teeth and began to nibble until it bled, lapping at the fresh blood with pleasure.

Still pinning his arms, Satoshi released a free hand and moved towards Daisuke's lower half, unbuttoning and carelessly sliding the zipper down to hold his throbbing erection full in his hand. Satoshi could feel it pulsate with aching desire and he smirked arrogantly at his thick member that attempted to conceal itself behind the blue jean material, but failed miserably. Daisuke twisted his head in embarrassment, cheeks flushing a blinding bright pink, but Satoshi merely followed his movement, nearly crushing Daisuke's wrists to force him to gaze into his eyes.

"Oooh, I didn't know you would get this excited Dai," Satoshi teased, cocking his head in a childish manner. "I never would have expected someone as cute as you to conceal something so big. I mean, it's nearly as big as my hand." He laughed at Daisuke's apparent discomfort of the over-exaggeration. Satoshi began to massage Daisuke's erection, the back and forth motion causing an uncontrollable burning tingle in his member and stomach, granting a euphoric sensation.

"Sa-Satoshi… s-stop… unhhh…" Daisuke moaned, trying to resist, but eventually yielding to the overwhelming ecstasy of his dick being stroked and played with by the romantic interest. _This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't be enjoying this; he's a boy just like me. It's unnatural. He's just toying with me… But… oh god… it feels so damn good! _Satoshi forcefully pressed his lips against Daisuke's, probing them open with a coercive lick. Their kiss was deep and passionate, exploring the moist terrain of each other's mouths with roaming, eager tongues. Daisuke resisted at first, but then collapsed underneath Satoshi's firm pull on his dick, a purr caught in his throat, thrusting into his kiss to prolong it. He had no desire for anything to ruin this moment.

Daisuke groaned harshly into Satoshi's mouth, pushing against his cat-like body as he finally came, the seed spurting all over the front of Satoshi's pants. Finally, he tore away from Daisuke, chuckling vehemently with irrevocable ecstasy in response to the sensual moan that could've been heard from outside the door.

"You taste so good Daisuke. Give me the honor of tasting more of you… tonight," Satoshi said, lewdly. Daisuke, rendered speechless, merely nodded. Whether it was because he agreed to his request or because he wanted to be released from his bind, he didn't know, or care for that matter.

Night had fallen upon them, the full pale-white orb of a moon concealing its exquisite figure behind a dark sky beleaguered with gray clouds and incandescent stars. And it gazed in wondrous awe at the two young men about to venture into a world they could only imagine. Anticipating. Waiting. In portentous silence.


End file.
